


[Podfic] Icebreaker

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [65]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Zhenya nudges Gonch with his elbow. "Who is that?" he says in urgent Russian, jabbing his glove at the now retreating zamboni."Who?" Gonch follows the line of Zhenya's gaze, blinks when it lands on the zamboni. "What, the driver? Him?"Zhenya nods vigorously, his eyes fixed on the zamboni.Gonch stares at him for a few seconds before answering with hesitation, "That's...Sidney."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Icebreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092451) by [omelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelet/pseuds/omelet). 



> Recorded as a party favor for themusecalliope for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you to omelet for having blanket permission.

Cover Art provided by rscreighton

| 

## Get Your Freak On

  


**Author:** cherryvanilla  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Hockey RPF  
  
**Pairing:** Jack Eichel/Noah Hanifrin  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Zhenya nudges Gonch with his elbow. "Who is that?" he says in urgent Russian, jabbing his glove at the now retreating zamboni.  
  
"Who?" Gonch follows the line of Zhenya's gaze, blinks when it lands on the zamboni. "What, the driver? Him?"  
  
Zhenya nods vigorously, his eyes fixed on the zamboni.  
  
Gonch stares at him for a few seconds before answering with hesitation, "That's...Sidney."  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Icebreaker.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4092451) | **Wordcount:** 7023  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Icebreaker.mp3) | **Size:** 43 MB| **Duration:** 0:46:28  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Icebreaker.m4b) | **Size:** 22 MB| **Duration:** 0:46:28  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
